heart scenes
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: This time I'm not leaving without you. —SasuSaku.


To start off, thank you to my beautiful Sonya for going through this and telling me that 'YES POST IT'! Secondly, I am normally fully against sequels, I mean LOOK at what happened to Suspiro it's still my biggest regret because I CAN'T DO it no matter how much I want to. And thirdly, I got collarbone dermals today. It was exhilarating and did not hurt.

WITH THAT SAID, this is a CONTINUATION of "Bubble Dreams".

**heart scenes**

Sasuke sat on the back steps of his family's beach house, shirtless and with his dark skinny jeans rolled up his calves. His toes hid in the sand and he stared at the horizon with narrowed eyes, his mouth half open and a small metal ball in between his teeth. God, how he hated Suna—it was always so fucking hot in Suna, it was _fall_ for Christ's sake and it was scorching hot.

He hated the sun.

Sighing, he leaned back, his elbows supporting his weight as they rested two steps above the one he was perched on, the edge of the wood digging into his skin. Inside, he could hear Karin and Ino moving around doing something he didn't even want to _care_ about. He rolled the metal ball around, in his annoyance.

God, he really hated Suna.

And Karin.

And Ino.

And life.

And—

"You look mad, stranger."

Sasuke paused for a brief moment, staring as the waves crashed onto shore and then retreated to repeat the action. Closing his mouth and pressing his lips together, he turned to the left and stared as a girl stood on the back-porch of the next door beach house, black bikini-top on and her little short shorts unbuttoned.

His eyebrows rose.

Messy short pink hair, green eyes and tanned.

His heart almost pounded a note faster.

Just almost.

His brow furrowed and he stood up, with lightning speed, as if the steps of his porch burned him.

"Sakura."

She laughed and the tinkle curled around him, sinking into his pores and burning themselves into his veins.

He watched her—watched her throw her head back as she laughed, short pom-pom pigtails tickling her nape. He watched her flat stomach stretch; her hip-bones jut out, almost tantalizingly. And he watched her—all of her—because this might as well be something like a hallucination.

Sasuke swallowed as she sobered up, taking lazy steps towards him, green eyes filled with mischief and mirth. "It's been a while, hm?"

"Hn."

"Oh, there we go," she said, rolling her eyes. "You still suck at conversation, you know—and what are you even doing here, you hate the sun!"

She still talked a lot, he noted, giving a half-hearted crooked grin and listening to her motor-mouth take off in a never-ending sentence.

.

.

.

He sat at the edge of the docks, legs dangling off edge and feet inside the water. His skinnies were rolled up his calves, again, but this time he wore a gray t-shirt. He didn't quite know what he was doing there, but it was almost relaxing, after dealing with two annoying girls and their conversations and their compulsive need to clean.

Sasuke sighed and leaned his weight on his arms.

Much like a year and a half ago, she crept up on him; plopping down next to him and sighing almost in contentment.

"I missed you," she said. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Sasuke took this in, stirred it in his mind before safe-keeping it in one of the dark corners. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked lonely," she chirped, tucking strands of her short hair behind her ear.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean here—Suna. Why are you here?"

Sakura scooted closer, her thigh resting against his, her fingers an inch away from his. Sasuke rolled the metal ball in his mouth around his teeth again, staring at her from his peripheral vision and tracing the soft line of her jaw.

"I live here now," she said. "I just got tired of the moving around and—is that a _tongue_ piercing?!"

Sasuke's jaw tensed and he shut his mouth shut, red creeping up his face and burning the tips of his ears. She stared at him with wide green eyes, switching from glancing at his mouth and back up to his eyes, lips parted and fascination on her features.

"Yes—I—yeah." He sighed, looking away. "I got drunk with my sister once and disasters happened—my mother wants to kill us."

Sakura made a gesture and Sasuke rolled his eyes again, sticking his tongue out and showing her the metal ball resting on his tongue. He'd hated the thing, at first; hated how the following morning after that disaster, he talked with a lisp and couldn't even really eat anything regardless of how hungry he was. He'd hated the feeling of it inside his mouth to the point where all the hate just dissipated—canceled itself out.

He was almost fond of it now, using it as a habit to roll around his teeth as he thought about things.

"That's hot," she breathed out, still staring at him, unabashedly.

Sasuke turned to her, staring as she stared back at him and all of a sudden it was a year and a half ago, again. On his front lawn, laying back, pressed together and staring at the sky with that feeling of want in the air almost choking and too thick to even move and concede. All of a sudden, Sasuke was hearing her admit she wanted to kiss him, in his head, again, much like he did for two weeks even after she left.

It's quiet, then, and they both look away.

.

.

.

Two days later, the sun was merciless.

Sasuke sat on the steps of his back porch, enduring the sun's glare because it was the lesser of two evils. The beach was filled, on the other side—Karin and Ino were over there, sunbathing and ogling the boys that only wore the swimming trunks hanging low on their hips. Sasuke could see them, almost—that stupid obnoxious red hair of his stupid sister wasn't hard to miss.

He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to find some shade.

A couple of seconds of peace went by before Sakura emerged from her beach house, sniffling and swiping tears away. Sasuke snapped his eyes open and stared at her, trying to hide his alarm of having her in tears, right in front of him.

"I just finished re-watching Supernatural," she sobbed, plopping down next to him. "My heart still aches—every time. I just—can't—that show is the true definition of masochism. God."

Sasuke was flabbergasted.

She sniffled for a few seconds more before she settled down and stared at the beach, tucking strands of her short hair behind her ear and fixing the straps of her bikini top. They sat in silence, with one of her legs on top of his, their arms brushing every once in a while and the sun glaring down at them.

"I wish I had Nutella."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose because he knew she was looking at him for the expression.

"You still don't like Nutella! Ugh, Sasuke, you _suck_!"

.

.

.

Karin and Ino were passed out, upstairs. Their inebriation wasn't going to let them wake up until the following day, perhaps passed two.

Sasuke sat on the couch, in the dark, the flat screen's glare lighting him as he stared at the screen and at the movie playing. His vision was hazy and it moved like a wave. He was tipsy and Sakura sat next to him, curled up and paying every single ounce of her attention on the screen. She was as sober as sober can be and she smelled like sunflowers.

He shifted, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling and giving a low groan. He stuck his tongue out, playing with the metal ball.

"Ohmygod, you need to stop," Sakura hissed, smacking his thigh and pulling him upwards.

Sasuke stared at her, smirking roguishly and leaning towards her. Sakura eyed him, eyes wide and lips parted; he granted her a crooked grin, flashing her the metal ball through his teeth.

"You're horrible," she growled, smacking his shoulder and turning to face the screen.

He chuckled, throwing his arms behind the couch and slouching in his seat.

.

.

.

He doesn't kiss her until the following week, on the day he has to leave.

They spent their time together, sitting in silence or talking about Paranormal Activity and Brave. They went into town, twice—he bought her three books and she insisted on getting him a video game. On one of the two trips, they accidentally held hands but neither had made a move to let go.

Sakura was about laughing at the little things and talking to fill the silence and Sasuke was okay with bending out of his quiet, brooding way and holding her conversations and almost-grinning at the timbre of her laugh.

When he had to go, she was inside his house and Karin and Ino were already inside the car.

Sasuke prolonged his exit as best as he could but even as he took careful steps outside, triple checking if everything was off and locked, she wasn't in sight.

He was rounding up the driver's seat when she dashed out of her house, going around the car and throwing herself at him; her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was hiding her face, mumbling about hating to say goodbye again.

She got off him and he stared at her and she stared at him and, for once, he didn't care that Karin and Ino were watching. Because Sakura.

Because _Sakura_.

And he kissed her, right then and there. Kissed the promise of coming back and kissed the monosyllabic grunts and kissed her wind chime laugh and even as they pulled away, he kissed her again and again and again.

.

.

Please be bold bitches and _review_. I keep trying to stay positive and be grateful for the abundance of favorites, but you guys are ridiculous - seriously ridiculous with this ratio. Can you stop being lazy hoars and at least drop a "I really liked this!" or "Booo!" or something? It's REALLY motivational for the writers, regardless if you're obliged or not.

So please be some pretty chill putas and review! c:


End file.
